onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mane Mane no Mi
The Mane Mane no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a physical double of anyone he or she has touched. When the user changes, they also imitate the copied person's flexibility, strength, and abilities, aside from those bestowed by a Devil Fruit. They can change to someone else by touching their face with their right hand and switch back to their normal state by touching their face with their left hand. "Mane" means "imitation". In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Clone-Clone Fruit. It was eaten by Bentham, better known by his Baroque Works alias Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. aStrengths and Weaknesses The fruit allows the user to become a flawless copy of someone they touch with their right hand, in both face and body. One Piece Anime - Episode 92, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei as Nami flashes Luffy and Usopp, having taken on her body It also allows the user to take on strong opponents with their own strong copied bodies and abilities. Since they mimic a copied person's strength and others that means they also possibly gain that person's weaknesses whatever they might be. Apparently, Bentham has perfect recollection of every person who's form he's ever copied. Though whether or not this may be due to the Fruit's power of merely a product of eidetic memory is unknown. Their copied abilities must be gained through touch and some stronger opponents are hard to get close to. If the copied person possesses any Devil Fruit power, the user will not be able to mimic this power (a slight exception was found when Bentham was able to copy the face of Chopper's Brain Point hybrid form, which was only able to come about due to the reindeer's Hito Hito no Mi). Furthermore, while the fruit allows the user to flawlessly copy the physique of a chosen individual, it does not allow them to imitate or adapt to the skills or fighting abilities of the person being impersonated. The user may not be able to use their own techniques depending on what form they take, as Bentham is unable to use his Okama Kenpo while in Nami's form, as Nami has not trained as much as he has. Of course, the user cannot also copy weapons or items unique to the one being mimicked, and whatever items they are wearing on their person remain pretty much the same as they were before they transformed, forcing them to improvise, either by acquiring an imitation or stealing the actual objects. The same goes for a person's mannerisms, as the user still acts as he would normally which can possibly blow their cover. The fruit also has the power to make the user remember the face of anyone they touch. Of course, the user cannot change their appearance into a person whose face they have never touched, making it impossible to change into someone that the user has never met beforehand. Apparently, the user can manifest several features belonging to different people at the same time, though this mostly comes off as comical and affords no strategical battle advantage whatsoever, making this fruit usable only for purposes such as stealth, infiltration, and subterfuge. Attacks * : Bon Kurei transforms into somebody he has physically touched, taking on their properties including strength and form. While this contributes little to no advantage at combat, video games such as One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! (and its North-American only sequel, Grand Adventure) depict this move as being able to allow Bentham to mimic the faces of other Baroque Work operatives (Mr. 9, Mr. 7, and Mr. 8) allowing him to adopt range attacks using rifles and cannons. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Clone-Clone Memory. * : Bon Kurei makes a new face by using different parts from his memory of faces. In this case, he makes what he considers the world's funniest face using 90% of his own face and Usopp's nose. It is supposed to incapacitate the enemy with laughter. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Clone-Clone Montage. In the FUNimation dub it is called''' Copy-Copy Montage'. Anime Only * : A punch while disguised as Luffy. Of course, he can't use the Gomu Gomu no Mi's power, so it has Luffy's strength, but not his stretching. This is called '''Gum-Gum Queer Pistol' in the FUNimation subs. * : A volley of punches while disguised as Luffy. Of course, he can't use the Gomu Gomu no Mi's power, so it has Luffy's strength, but not his stretching. This is called Gum-Gum Queer Gatling in the FUNimation subs. * : A leaping kick while disguised as Luffy. Of course, he can't use the Gomu Gomu no Mi's power, so it has Luffy's strength, but not his stretching. Trivia * With the fruit giving the same strength of the person he changes into, it has not been stated if that strength is set at when he last touched said person or if it increases along with the person getting stronger. * Bentham has been shown with eight different disguises. He was shown as Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Nefertari Cobra, Vice Warden Hannyabal, and Warden Magellan. While demonstrating his abilities on his first encounter with the Straw Hats, he was seen with four other peoples identities, who remain unnamed. * Despite meeting up with the Straw Hats twice and Luffy on a third separate occasion in Impel Down, Bentham never managed to take the identity of Sanji. On the first occasion, Sanji was in the kitchen on the Going Merry (though in the film he merely stopped Bon Kurei before he touched his face). The second time on the Sandora River he had no reason to after Sanji had defeated him. * Bentham's status as an Okama consigns with this fruit's ability to become any person he makes contact with, regardless of gender. * It's currently unknow if the Devil Fruit mimics only human beings, expecially after proving he could transform in Chopper, that, despite his Devil Fruit, he is still a reindeer in essence, and since the fruit doesn't copy the target's Devil Fruit, can be stated that the Mane Mane no Mi can mimic the target's physical state in the moment of contact. References External Links *Imitation - Wikipedia article about imitation. *Deception - Wikipedia article about deception. *Espionage - Wikipedia article about espionage. *Shapeshifting - Wikipedia article about shapeshifting. *Doppelgänger - Wikipedia article about doppelgängers in general. Site Navigation ca:Mane Mane no Mi it:Mimo Mimo Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia